Gantz Note
by Shunk
Summary: Rating may change. Light Yagami has died, but wakes up in a strange room with a foreboding black orb, and is greeted by an old rival... Death Note/Gantz Crossover
1. Prologue

A/n: This is the first time I've written anything in…a while, at least for the site. This has been a working project (several mental revisions have prevented me from working on it), so I hope I'm able to do this right. Positive feedback (no flaming) is welcome and appreciated.

Summary: Ryuk had written Light's name in the Death Note, and Light had felt the exact moment that his heart seized, and his vision became black…then, his heart started beating normally, all of his wounds were healed, and he was sitting in a room with a mysterious black ball, and a familiar face…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: The Death and Resurrection of Light Yagami**

"You've erased my boredom for quite a long time, haven't you? It was a lot of fun." Ryuk sported a sinister grin as he turned the notebook to show Light that he had followed through on the promise he had made so long ago, and had put a premature end to his life.

"Ryuk, there must be a way to stop this!" Light was desperately pleading for his life, as he knew that his time was growing short and he became increasingly aware of his rising heart rate.

"You sound so undignified. It's not like you, Light. Once a name is written down in the Death Note, there's nothing you can do about it. Goodbye, Light Yagami."

Both the members of the SPK and the Japanese task force could only look in awe as Light kept repeating "I don't want to die" over and over, and Matsuda began to regret his reaction, almost wishing he hadn't shot the man who he had invested so much trust in.

Light's eyes grew cold, he became silent, and his body stopped moving as he spoke his last words.

"Damn it…"

All the other men present, save Mikami, began to attend to business at hand of destroying the notebooks, and ending the era of Kira. However, none of them turned to face Light's direction. Perhaps it was out of respect for the man he used to be, or out of disgust for the criminal entity he had created in his quest for a "just" world.

"Mr. Aizawa, may I please have the notebook belonging to the Japanese Task Force." Near placed both notebooks on the ground, and burned them so that such a weapon may never be used again."

"Well, there are no more notebooks in this world, I'd better get going. It's been nice knowing you, Light…hey, where'd he go?" Ryuk had turned to bid one final farewell to his former companion in the human world, but immediately noticed that the body had gone missing, as well as all of the blood that had been on the ground. "Well, that's strange. I'd better tell the old man about this." With that final statement to himself, Ryuk flew off into the twilight, never to be seen again in the human world until he became bored again."

"There is one last piece of the notebook that we must retrieve. Gevanni, please get the piece that was on Light Yagami's person at the time of his death."

"Near? The body is gone."

"That's strange…maybe that Shinigami took it with him as a sort of trophy. It doesn't matter. All evidence of the notebooks has been destroyed, in one way or another. Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Mogi, Mr. Ide, Mr. Matsuda, I would appreciate it if you would not disclose any more information of the closing of this case, other than the fact that Kira has been finally stopped. It would not do the public any good to know that Light Yagami was the man behind these acts."

"Understood."

After this final exchange, Teru Mikami was received into the custody of the Japanese task force, and the SPK immediately headed to the airport to return to America and report their success to Interpol.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Light Yagami had died. That much he was sure of. He felt his heart stop beating, his blood stop flowing, and the unearthly chill of his own body as it began to shut down. So then, why was his heart beating right now? He lay on the ground of where ever he was currently, and tried to gather in his surroundings. After a cursory look, he deduced that he was a small apartment of sorts, somewhere in the vicinity of Tokyo Tower, with other people surrounding him, all casually dressed. He then began to hear voices of the other people around him, who had just witnessed his appearance.

"It looks like we've got another one."

"Looks like a manager."

"No, can't be...he's too young."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, maybe a low-level office worker."

"From what I can discern from his appearance, he is a former detective, most likely from the Kanto region. His dress suggests that he had been on his way to an important meeting, or was at one, when something tragic had happened. Notice the bullet holes on his clothes. He had been shot repeatedly, though probably not fatally. There's a 5% chance that he had been wounded in a scuffle, and then the shock of the wounds had caused his heart to seize. This is all just guesswork, so let's just hear what he has to say. Come with me, sir. I have some questions to ask you." Light had begun following the verbose man without a second thought, before realizing who exactly it was he was following.

_That voice…it can't be…_Light grew tense as he went into a small hall area with a single chair. On his way out of the room, he noticed that there was a giant black ball seated in the middle of it, with a metallic surface that had looked completely new. He then noticed the features of his interrogator; he was a gaunt man, but he didn't look weak. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, no shoes or socks, and a long-sleeve white t-shirt that sported many wrinkles of continuous wear. The face of the man was pale, with deep-set eyes. Judging by the unkempt hair and the large shadows under his eyes, it was obvious that the man had not slept, or was an incredibly light sleeper, possibly an insomniac.

"Well, we meet again, Light Yagami." Before Light had a chance to respond to the man he now recognized as his former enemy, he continued his speech, "Or should I call you Kira? It doesn't matter at this point, since we are both, for all intents and purposes, dead men. Oh, and you may now get rid of the idea of calling me Ryuzaki, or L for that matter. Please, call me by my real name of Lawliet. It's…what I'm known by in this room. I would like to ask you a few questions, starting with how you ended up in this room."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 1: Reconciliation

**Chapter 1: Reconciliation**

Light had just finished explaining the circumstances of his death, as well as a very brief summary of the past seven years, to a very intent Lawliet. After finishing, he examined Lawliet's reaction to the story and waited for a response. A small but noticeable smile crossed Lawliet's face just before he was about to respond. Light almost was insulted by Lawliet's apparent amusement, but found it best to keep silent until Lawliet had finished speaking.

"I see…so it was the Wammy orphans who had finally beaten you. I had always suggested that Mello and Near, or should I say, Mihael and Nathan, would end up doing great things, but I would somehow think that your _hubris _aided them. It's a shame that they ended up working alone, but at least they managed to help each other in the end."

"Wait…Mello's not here?"

"Not everyone who dies ends up here specifically, but considering that the events surrounding his death happened in America, he may be involved there. I'm pretty sure that this game is not exclusive to Tokyo."

"Oh. And, another thing. You don't seem that mad at me for killing you—well, technically, Rem killed you—and you don't seem that intent on getting some sort of revenge."

"We were playing a game, and I lost…the cost of losing just happened to be death. If I had caught you, you must keep in mind that I would have no doubt had you sentenced to death."

"Good to know, Lawliet. For all intents, I was proud. Keep in mind, I was killed by Ryuk, who I had foolishly entrusted to help me if something dire would ever happen. Trusting Mikami was a bad decision, as well. However, we may meet him here, correct?"

Lawliet looked at Light with a completely different look on his face, one that almost expressed a sense of hopelessness. "I don't know for certain. Only a select few people come into this room. It seems to be determined whenever players for a game is needed."

"What's all this about a game now?"

Lawliet smiled in amusement again, and started to consider his options. _I could let him die here, and then the world would be rid of Light Yagami for good. However, without his weapons, he can't necessarily murder people again, at least not without a higher chance of being captured. However, such a thought is out of the question. If he dies here, it should be out of his own decisions, and not out of being used by another. Otherwise, I would be no better than that one middle-school kid…I'm actually glad he finally left the game. _"I'll try to explain it as quickly as possible. We are currently in a game. The giant orb in the room will explain more than I can, but the only objective is to survive. Eventually, you can leave the game. The only reason I've chosen not to leave is because I'm still trying to understand everything about the purpose of the game, as well as the mysteries surrounding the orb. So far, the only thing I've been able to decipher is that its name is Gantz, and it is incredibly advanced human technology built seemingly for the purpose of stopping alien invasions…however, not all of the aliens have been malignant; in all honesty, most of them have been leading their lives hidden from human existence, and acting in respect to the culture of the area. A few of them actually follow our media and live among us disguised as ordinary humans."

"Would the shinigami we interacted with be considered aliens?"

"I'm not sure. So far, we haven't fought any, so I would think that either Gantz doesn't know of their existence, or at least doesn't see them as a threat."

Light wasn't sure of whether or not that was a good thing. It could mean that he would never have to see Ryuk again, but then again, he may have to attempt to destroy him at some point down the line. He didn't look forward to that moment, simply because there are only a few known ways to kill a Shinigami, and it was doubtful that the advanced technology involved in this "Gantz" game would stop them. The thought of the other players also disturbed him, if his identity of Kira should ever be revealed.

"Lawliet, are there any—"

"There are no Kira victims currently involved in the game, although I have met quite a few. Some have died within the game, others have escaped the game. Those who have escaped seemed to have changed for the better. You would never have known they were criminals if you were to meet them today. However, some of the players who ended up here by accident had been worse than any of the Kira victims. There was a child here, Joichiro Nishi, who would use many of the Kira victims, as well as anyone foolish, as bait for the aliens so that he would end up getting the kills and have a better chance of leaving the game earlier. I'm surprised he wasn't a Kira victim, as he would seem to grow into a man who would end up becoming a victim. However, the game seems to work like the notebook; people who leave it end up losing their memories of ever having been here."

After Lawliet had finished speaking, there was an uncomfortable silence between him and Light, at least for a few moments. Finally, Lawliet spoke up again. "We should head back into the room. All of the returning players should be present here by now."

"When will the game start? I'm kind of curious to see everything that will happen, Lawliet."

As if on cue, an old song which sounded like it was playing on a radio started emanating from the room with the large black orb. _Atarashii asa ga kita…_

"It should be starting any moment now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Shinigami Realm_

Ryuk had just arrived back into the Shinigami realm, but wasn't really concerned with telling stories of his travels in the human world. Moreover, he was looking for someone.

"Have any of you guys seen Justin? I need to talk to the old man, but I'm not sure he's in the mood to see me, considering my extended absence."

Most of the Shinigami were useless in aiding his search, and ended up asking Ryuk if he had smuggled any food from the human world with him, so he was forced to go to the king himself.

"You have a lot of nerve barging in like this, Ryuk. You do know the punishment for your actions is the loss of the eye powers of the Shinigami, correct?"

"Fine, do whatever you want to me, old man. At least hear me out."

"What news could you possibly have that's important to me?"

"_Hyuk hyuk hyuk_, I just thought I'd let you know that a body had disappeared after I had killed it. You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?"

"No…but I am aware of these disappearing bodies. Successful reapings have been hindered because of this, as well. If bodies disappear like this, your lives don't become properly extended…suggesting that something is keeping these humans alive. Nothing but a nuisance, but it could be troublesome down the line."

"Can I go back to the human world if it happens again, O Mighty King?"

"Don't patronize me, Ryuk. However, all of the Shinigami, not just you, may have to go to the human realm in order to put a stop to this for good. So, for the time being, I'm not going to punish you…but next time you're down there, bring some of the humans' apples, and this 'chocolate' stuff that Sidou keeps going on about…and maybe I'll forget about punishing you altogether."

"Sure thing, boss."

**OMAKE! Gantz Roundtable Conference**

Kurono: What the hell? We're not in the story at all!

Kato: Kei, this isn't anything to worry about. Anon may put us in a little later. I mean, he mentioned Nishi, so that must mean something.

Nishi: Yeah, just being mentioned there makes me feel great. Oh, I get to be hated by L! How wonderful.

Kato: I honestly don't care, so long as this game gets done. We were in it for an incredibly long time…each of us has died at least once, keep that in mind.

Kurono: Yeah…dying's not very fun. If we do get put in here later, we're probably gonna be killed off at some point.

Kishimoto: Don't I get to say anything?

Nishi: You just did. Now shut up and get back to the kitchen, men are talking.

Kishimoto: That's really sexist, Nishi. Didn't your parents raise you right?

Nishi: Nope! Remember how I got into the game in the first place? I stole some stuff and jumped off a building. Mommy and daddy never told me that it was dangerous, so I did it anyway!

Gantz: SHUT UP ALL OF ALL MUST KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL BE A FULL CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRISOME THAT IS FOR ME.

Kurono: Shut up, Gantz. It's not like he can misrepresent a computer that makes lame jokes.

Gantz: YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE THE GUY WHO YOU STOLE YOUR IMAGE FROM HAS TAKEN YOUR PLACE AS THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE STORY. WHY DON'T YOU MAKE LIKE A BANANA AND KILL YOURSELF. IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WILL MISS POOR LITTLE BITCH-FACE AND HIS WHINING.

Kato: You can't insult Kei like that! Pacifism attack!

*sounds of scuffle*

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The portrayals of the Gantz characters are based off of hbi2k's abridged series. Please support him by subscribing to his Youtube channel, and support both the official releases of Gantz and Death Note._


End file.
